Cold Fright
by StormyFlame
Summary: Being stranded with little hope, the bladebreakers are in for a lot of distress and hurt as they find themselves stranded in the middle of an icy wasteland where there are no people to help them. Will they get out unharmed? TyKa maybe others.
1. Max has lost it

**Cold Fright**

**A/N: **Hey this is my first ever fic! So go easy on me please : 3 oh and no flames : ) The start of this fic is a bit random, but it will get better ; ).

**Warnings: **May contain swearing, ooc ness, randomness, and yaoi (boyXboy) don't like, don't read: D

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Pairings: ** TyKa and maybe others.

**Summary: **From a psycho Max to being stranded with little hope, the bladebreakers are in for a lot of distress and hurt as they find themselves stranded in the middle of an icy wasteland where there are no people to help them. Will they get out unharmed or even alive?

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

'blah' – Something happening

"TYSON" Kai cried and sat up in his bed, sweat across his face. _'Kami, that was a weird dream, why was Tyson in it? Hn I hope no one heard me'_ He thought to himself.

It was night at the dojo and the bladebreakers were all asleep, apart from Tyson who was down stairs getting a midnight snack. He had heard kai cry out and was starting to get worried. _'I know kai wouldn't like me to go and see what's wrong, he'd probably shout at me, but I need to know if he's o.k' _ Once at the room kai was in, he knocked quietly and walked in without waiting for a reply. "Kai? Are you o.k?" He whispered. "hn, go to bed" He replied quietly. "But Kai, answer me dude, are ya o.k? I heard ya shout something". There was a pause until Kai answered "Tyson, I'm fine, it was just a stupid dream nothing more o.k?" "Hmm, o.k then well see ya in the morning, night" Tyson whispered then left the room. Kai waited until he couldn't hear Tyson's footsteps anymore, "goodnight Tyson"

Kai woke up to a loud 'CRASH' the next morning; he looked on his bedside table and saw the time was 9:30am. His eyes widened _'Wha, how did I sleep in that long? God da.. Huh what's this'_ He looked past the clock and saw a tray of breakfast and some coffee; there was a note as well. _'Morning Kai, since you were up so late last night, I erm turned your alarm off so you could have a sleep in and I made you breakfast Tyson' _He read to himself. A small smile tugged at his lips at the bluenetts generosity. _'Heh how cute... wait, did I just say cute, damn why did I have to fall for him, he's making me go soft argh, and he's always on my mind, stupid Tyson' _

He ate the breakfast, drank his coffee then sat there for a little while. There was another loud 'CRASH' this time followed by a screech. "What the heck are they doing" He muttered. Kai walked around the house to see what was going on only to be confronted by a huge mess. There was flower, eggs and mud all over the place, the curtains had been pulled down and there were broken items on the floor. "Man, what happened here? This is what I get for sleeping in" Kai said to himself. There was a small 'creak' in one of the rooms, "Kai?" Said a small voice. A loud 'thud' was heard upstairs then another cry, Kai was about to walk off when he was dragged through the floor "What the fu..." "SHhh" He was cut off. "Were in the seller, it's the safest place, Max just went crazy Kai it was freaky, he's never done this before" Tyson whispered. "Tyson what did you do this time? And did he happen to find that sugar because it sounds like he did to me" He replied. "Erm… I kinda dyed his hair pink for a joke, then Ray pretended to burn his candy, Max just went crazy over the whole situation" "Hm, I see so now were hiding because…" "Like I said, he's gone crazy, you must have seen the state of the place, he's throwing everything possible, eggs, flour, the lot. The worst thing was that he was chasing us with a fish to slap us, it does hurt" Tyson sulked. "Damn" Was all Kai could say trying not to laugh at the thought of Tyson being slapped by a fish.

A couple more hours went by and there was a lot more banging around. "I say we just go up there and grab the little idiot" Kai muttered. "Hm this is taking ages I guess your right; Ray must be pretty tired by now too hehe" He replied. More time went, "Hey Tyson… I… uh… thanks, you know for the breakfast" Kai mumbled loud enough for Tyson to hear. "It's no problem Kai, I just thought you needed a break" He replied. Kai just smiled a little, "You know Kai you should smile more often" Tyson mentioned. Kai was thankful for the darkness; he wouldn't be able to explain his blush. "Hn" Tyson just giggled.

When Tyson and Kai finally came out, they went to the lounge where they saw a passed out Ray and Max tied up, sulking. "Erm hey Maxi have you calmed down yet?" Tyson asked noting that the blondes hair colour was back to normal. "Yeah, I think I'm o.k now, I just got caught up in the moment hehe… I kinda hit Ray a little too hard with the fish, he passed out" The blond replied. "Great now that's over, CLEAN UP THE DAMN HOUSE NOW" Kai shouted. "And wake Ray up to help, I'll be in the garden when your finished" He added. "But I didn't make the mess" Tyson argued, "So you dyed Max's hair pink, so help any way" Kai bit back. '_Idiots, they cause so many problems'_ Kai thought. The rest of the bladebreakers minus Kenny and Hillary spent most of the morning cleaning up and even missed breakfast. "Ow I can't believe I had to miss breakfast, Kai can be so mean, stupid cleaning, I'd rather be training, stupid fish" Tyson complained to himself kicking the fish away. "Sorry Tyson but you were in this too so you need to help clean" Ray mentioned. "Heh your right, I'm just hungry and tired. Hey Maxi how did you get your normal hair colour back?" Tyson asked. "Ray attacked me with the hose outside and it kinda came off hehe" He replied. "Oh that explains why you're wet" After another twenty minutes of cleaning they were done.

"Thank God. I was going to pass out" Ray complained. Max and Tyson were too tired to say anything. Tyson just went outside to find Kai. "Hm where are you" Tyson said to himself. He walked around the corner of the dojo and his breath hitched at the sight, Kai was laying by the pond, the sun shining on him. From what Tyson could see, he was asleep, because of the steady rise and fall of his chest and the peaceful look on his face. _'Oh… Kami. He looks so… so beautiful. I… he's so. Why do I have to be so in love with him?' _Tyson thought to himself. He was daydreaming for so long that he failed to notice Kai wake up and stare at him. "Are you going to stand there looking like a fish all day or are you going to talk to me" Kai asked. Tyson was shaken out of his thoughts. "Erm w… were d… done cleaning" He stuttered blushing at his lack of attention. "Hn, just do whatever then" Tyson just shrugged and sat down next to Kai saying he would stay there but stay quite. They just sat there listening to the surroundings together.

A few minutes went by and Tyson and Kai could already tell that Rei and Max were on the play station by all the noise they were making. "Noooooo I can't believe I lost. I was on a role" A voice most likely Max's cried. A second later he ran through the garden and back in the house muttering "No, no, no". Tyson just giggled and Kai rolled his eyes lying back down. Tyson decided after a while that he should go in since his stomach was growling. "Hey, I'll go too" Kai spoke. Tyson just said o.k then waked inside. On his way in, he spotted a letter on the floor by the door. "Hm I wonder what this is… Hey guys I've got a letter, it was on the floor" Tyson mentioned. Max bounded over and started laughing excitedly at what it could be. He handed the letter over for Kai to open which was what he did.

He read "Dear Bladebreakers, I am pleased to inform you that I have booked you a holiday for a week on an island of snow. An old friend of mine told me about this island and from the sounds of it, it is beautiful. There is much for you to do there and it should be a much deserved break for you. It is a secluded island because not many people know about it, it has a small cabin for you and everything you need in it. If you chose to go there, you will be transported by ferry then helicopter. Here are the tickets, hope you enjoy, yours sincerely, Mr Dickenson" "OH MY GOD, Kai that sounds sooo cool can we please go can we can we can we please" Tyson begged. When Kai gave him a look to say no Tyson put on his puppy dog eyes that watered up cutely, max got on the floor and joined him. Rei just grinned and asked "Well I'm in, what do you say Kai?" He looked at Tyson once more before he gave in "hn, if we have to, I guess it's ok" He replied. "YES!" Tyson and Max cried. "It says we leave tomorrow afternoon so get ready, then we'll have dinner" Kai included. The other Bladebreakers ran off to get ready, Tyson forgetting he was hungry. "P.S I'm aware that Kenny and Hillary can't come as they are on their own holiday, that's why you are short on tickets." Kai read again. _'O.k guess I'll get ready. But why can't I shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen?' _

**A/N: **Oo interesting yet random. What do you think was it good for my first attempt? Hope you all liked it please R&R and tell me what you think : 3 I'll add the next chappy as soon as it's written if I get good reviews!


	2. Closer

**SF: **Hiya! I'm back in my first ever fic with chappy two. yay! Thank you for the reviews I got! I hope you like chappy two : 3 This story seems to be taking longer than I thought to get into it hehe, but its getting there.

**Warnings: **May contain swearing, ooc ness, violence, and yaoi (boyXboy) don't like, don't read: D

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Pairings: **TyKa and maybe others, mentions of MaRe in this chappy.

**Summary: **From a psycho Max to being stranded with little hope, the bladebreakers are in for a lot of distress and hurt as they find themselves stranded in the middle of an icy wasteland where there are no people to help them. Will they get out unharmed or even alive?

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

'blah' – Something happening

Once the Bladebreakers were packed they went downstairs. Max and Tyson played the playstation, Kai found it amusing and watched them as they argued. Rei was cooking the dinner, not because the Bladebreakers wanted him to, he wasn't a slave, but because he enjoyed cooking. "HAHA Maxi I'm beating you again" Tyson boasted. "Not for long Ty" Max argued, then after a while, beat him at the game. "HAHAHA who's the best now Tyson" Max boasted. Tyson just glared at him. "Hey Kai why don't you play?" Tyson asked. "Hm maybe another day Ty" Kai said not realising his mistake. Tyson and Max just looked at him like fish with their mouths hanging open. "WHAT" He bit, "Y…You called me Ty. You've only ever called me that a couple of times" Tyson replied putting a 1000 watt smile on his face. Kai was trying to think of a reply and started to panic inside when he couldn't think of one, "HEY, GUYS, DINNER" Rei shouted. _'God, saved by Rei, that was too close, damn I should have been paying attention' _Kai scolded himself as he strode of to the dining room. Tyson just told Max not to bring it up again and followed him for dinner. _'I can't believe he called me Ty, he hasn't called me it in ages, I'm really happy now hehe, I won't repeat it to him though, I know how he gets'_ Tyson thought. They all had a conversation on the trip why they were eating dinner. Well Kai mostly listened but did talk a few times. "This trip is going to be so good I can't wait, hey um kai I was wondering, would you um, mind sharing a room with me, because Max and Rei will probably be together" Tyson asked with hope clearly in his features. "Whatever, it's up to you" Kai replied. "YES" Tyson shouted and jumped out of his chair, "Erm, hehe, sorry bout that" He apologised.

'_Why do I still get this feeling that something bad is going to happen, I hate it, I couldn't bare anything to happen to Ty, I hate seeing him hurt, that's the only reason I'm going on this stupid trip in the first place' _Kai thought. Kai and Max were the ones to clean the dishes and dry them whilst Tyson put them away and Rei made hot chocolate for them all. 'SMASH' "Woops, I'm so sorry Ty, I really didn't mean it" Max said and looked at the broken bowl on the floor. He started to cry saying how sorry he was. "Hey Maxi it's o.k we'll just clean it up, Gramps isn't here, he's seeing his 'homies' so he wont know it's missing hehe, cheer up buddy" Tyson reassured. Rei went over and hugged Max pulling him close to his chest and murmuring words of comfort to him so he would calm down. Tyson smiled at the sight then got back to cleaning the floor. Once that chaos was over they all went to the lounge with their hot chocolates and watched a random scary movie that was on the TV. Max fell asleep half way through, so Rei took him up to their shared room for the night; he went to bed as well since he was there. Tyson and Kai watched the rest of the film until eventually both fell asleep where they were. If anyone were there at that time, they would have smiled at the sight. Tyson had his head rested in Kai's lap where he had slipped down from sleeping. Even thought Kai was usually a light sleeper, he didn't seem to notice.

"Aww hehe. Shh, don't wake them up" A voice whispered. 'FLASH' the photo popped out the other end of the camera. "Aww bless" Rei cooed. Max giggled lightly. Where Tyson and Kai had moved in the night, they were both stretched out along the sofa, Kai behind Tyson with his arm around him protectively, Tyson holding Kai's arm in place. "Come on Maxi stop terrorising them as funny as it is, let's make breakfast" Rei said lowly. "But look at them, I know Tyson has always liked Kai he told me, and I heard him talking to himself about Kai once. Kenny and Hillary know too, so do you Rei I know you do" Max replied "Yeah I do know Max, they're always eyeing each other up, well anyway lets go" Rei stated. About ten minutes later, Tyson woke up, followed by Kai. "Wha?" Tyson asked groggily. Kai's eyes went wide; he jumped up muttering sorry then went to the bathroom. _'That was a… nice position we were in, I felt so warm… nice, why did he say sorry? Oh well'_ Tyson thought. _'God, what was I doing, have I gone completely mad? Tyson can't know I… I'm in l… love with him yet. I'm not ready for his reaction, damn this feeling. It was kinda… nice though, so warm, argh I need my coffee heh'_ Kai thought. He splashed his face with water a few times, re – applied his face paint then went to the kitchen. "Morning Kai, your breakfast and coffee are on the table" Rei said whilst reading the paper. Kai muttered thanks then sat down. Tyson soon followed and Rei said the same thing, but apple juice instead of coffee.

(An hour later)

"TYSON LETS GO" Kai shouted to his team mate. A blue blur known as Tyson shot through the dojo and straight into the waiting cab. "Did you even get your suitcase?" Rei asked, Kai rolled his eyes and Max smacked his forehead. "Uhhh, I'll be right back" Tyson replied and ran back to the dojo. For the whole two hour ride, Tyson and Max were singing Christmas songs for some unknown reason. It probably had something to do with the candy they were eating. This seriously annoyed Kai, but Rei just laughed at them. _'They are really starting to annoy me, if they don't shut up soon I'll fu…'_ Kai was cut out of his thoughts as Rei cried "Were here, finally!" "Thank god now shut up and get out" Kai snarled shooting Tyson and Max a glare. They just shrugged it off and got their bags. Once inside, "We have an hour until the ship leaves, three quarters of the way through the journey we have to get on the private helicopter, because the ship doesn't go the same way" Kai told them. They agreed to meet at that spot in an hour then split up. Tyson with Max, Rei on his own and Kai on his own. Kai went to a café and began reading his book in the corner with a drink. Rei went to the souvenir shops to look at something for his friends back at the village. Tyson and Max were, of course starting havoc in one of the shops. "THAT'S MINE, I BOUGHT IT" Tyson shouted as the whole shop watched. A boy much taller and fatter than him but the same age, towered over him, trying to take Tyson's magazine just because he was bigger. He had short brown hair and looked really big compared to Tyson, not that it bothered him. "Hehe Tyson just let him have it, I'll buy you a new one, he looks real mean" Max whispered to him. "I SAID GIVE IT BACK" Tyson bit, trying to snatch it away. The boy dropped the magazine, grabbed Tyson by the collar and smashed him against the wall forcefully. "OWWW" Tyson cried, a couple of tears running down his face from the force of his back hitting against the wall. The bully kid was ready to punch him, Tyson closed his eyes tightly. 'THUD' _'Wha, I didn't feel it…'_ Tyson opened his eyes and saw the bully kid cowering on the floor, Kai standing over him. "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HIM AGAIN, IF YOU DO, I'LL PERSONALLY KILL YOU" Kai screamed at him. The kid held his face where Kai had punched him, then got up and ran off. "Are you o.k Ty" Kai said using the nickname again, _'what the heck, I don't care any more I'll call him what I want'_ he thought. "I… I'm fine, just, a little, shaken is all, and my back hurts where he smacked me against the wall" Tyson replied, fear in his voice. Max was shaking a little from the fright that Tyson nearly got pounded. Rei ran over when he heard all the commotion, he had seen most of the argument from the shop he was in. When Tyson and Max calmed down, they all went for a mc Donalds, then needed to get on the ship.

"Wow this ship is huge, it even has an indoor swimming pool with a huuuuge diving board." Tyson said. "Yeah I dare you to dive off that thing, it's pretty high" Max challenged. "You've got it, when we eventually goin there I will, for now lets hit the arcade!" He replied. Max laughed then went to his and Tyson's room on the ship to unpack, the rest of the bladebreakers followed. The bladers spent most of the day in the arcade playing on various games, even Kai had a go on them, and beat Tyson at one. When they got hungry in the afternoon, they went downstairs to the restaurant there. Tyson ordered the whole menu. Literally. But the team, in the end decided to share it with the complaints of Tyson saying it was his food. That night, Rei was with Max in the arcade and Tyson and Kai were outside watching the sunset together. "Isn't it beautiful Kai" Tyson said "It is" He replied turning to Tyson to smile at him. It was only Tyson who could see his smiles, the navy haired boy knew that. Tyson smiled back then resumed watching the sunset with his 'secret crush'. _'Hm. I wonder if that fucking ass hole gave Ty a bruise, I want to help a bit, even if it's not like me, I'll feel bad if I don't'_ Kai thought. He reached out and pocked Tyson straight in the back. "Oww" Tyson hissed in pain "What was that for" He argued. "Your back is still hurt. Can I see it?" Kai replied. Tyson's eyes widened for a second but he did as he was told and took his jacket and top off, then turned around for Kai to see. "That looks painful. Wait here, don't put those back on" Kai ordered pointing to the clothes. When he came back he had a tube of something. "Lay on that bench, I'm going to put this cream on your back. It will help" Kai said. Tyson did as he was told and let Kai rub the cream in. At first Tyson winced in pain, but as Kai continued he began to like the feeling. "Hmm, it feels so good. Ohhh" Tyson moaned. Kai blushed at the noises Tyson was making as he rubbed the cream in, like a massage. When Kai was done Tyson said thanks then put his top and jacket back on and went to look at the sea from the ledge, Kai following. "Kai thanks again" Tyson said smiling, "It's ok" Kai replied. "Why are you being so nice Kai, why did you do that for me? I'm not being ungrateful or anything, I really appreciate it, I was just wondering" Tyson asked. "Can't I care?" Kai said whilst smiling to Tyson who just smiled back nodding to Kais question. They stayed watching the sunset until night fell. They then went to their rooms along with Max and Rei.

**SF: **So watchya think? Was it good or bad? Any ways I can improve my fic? Chappy 3 will come soon with a little angst and distraught Kai, poor thing. Tyson seems to be having a pretty bad time in this fic hehe. If I get more inspiration from my lovely reviewers I'll put it up soon : 3 please R&R. I'll write soon!


	3. Drowning

**SF: **Hiya! I'm back in my first ever fic with chappy three Oo. Hope you likey : 3 There's more angst in this chappy.

**Warnings: **May contain swearing, ooc ness, angst, and yaoi (boyXboy) don't like, don't read: D

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters, or any other things I use, that OBVIOUSLY wouldn't be mine : )

**Pairings: **TyKa and maybe others.

**Summary: **From a psycho Max to being stranded with little hope, the bladebreakers are in for a lot of distress and hurt as they find themselves stranded in the middle of an icy wasteland where there are no people to help them. Will they get out unharmed or even alive?

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

'blah' – Something happening

Once the Bladebreakers had woken up the next day they met in the restaurant. For once in his life, Tyson was up early. He was at the all you can eat buffet stacking as much food as he could onto two plates, nearly dropping them at the speed he was going. "Tyson, you're such a pig." kai stated smirking. He and Tyson had grown much closer over the last few days so he couldn't be bothered to keep insulting the younger teen too much. "Sooo what!" Tyson replied taking his plates to the table that Rei was already at. "Hn" Kai muttered. "TYYYYSON, I'M HOME!" Max screamed across the posh restaurant. "MAAAAXI BOY. OVER HEEERE." Tyson screamed back. Rei sweat dropped as all the formal tourists started complaining at their immaturity. Kai just looked plain embarrassed as the bladers ran to each other and gave a high five. "Would you two fu…" "Sit down guys your being embarrassing." Rei cut Kai off. "Oww o.k Mr Kitty Cat" Max said and scratched Rei under the chin which caused the Neko to purr. Tyson sweat dropped and giggled, Kai rolled his eyes. "Hey Ty, do you still want to go to the swimming pool after breakfast?" Max asked. "Of course I do Maxi, Rei Kai are you coming?" Tyson asked. "AHH NO" Rei cried whilst Kai just muttered he'd go. "Owww, why Rei Rei?" Max asked looking all innocent. "Because it's… water…" Rei said with hate in his voice. "Oww pleaseeeeeeee" Max pleaded and used his puppy dog eyes. "God, Oh, o.k I guess… I just won't go in!" Rei replied. "YAY!" Max and Tyson cheered.

Once the Bladebreakers arrived at the pool, they changed, put their clothes in lockers then Max and Tyson jumped in the huge pool. After about ten minutes of splashing each other, Max and Tyson got out of the pool and sat on the edge. "Poor Rei, he absolutely hates water. We had to drag him into this though hehe." Max said pointing to Rei whom was as far away from the pool as possible, with his towel wrapped around him. "Haha silly cat boy." Tyson replied. He stared over at Kai who was sitting on a chair, his eyes closed sitting in a typical Kai like pose.

"So Ty, you said something about jumping off that. I dare you to!" Max said and pointed to the very tall diving board. "O.k then Maxi I'll take your little dare." Tyson replied then walked off to go on it. _'How hard can it be, it's just a diving board. Er this is much higher than I thought, oh god what have I gotten myself into. That's gonna hurt if I land wrong, oh well there's no backing out now, here goes'_ Tyson thought as he jumped off the long board. 'SPLASH' Tyson had hit the water, at an awkward angle too. (A few seconds later) _'Stupid baka…why has he not re-surfaced yet?'_ Kai thought. _'Is this his idea of a joke because I don't see anyone laughing'_ He thought again. A few frightful seconds later Max screamed, finally realising that Tyson had been knocked out by the force of hitting the water and wasn't re-surfacing any time soon. He wasn't floating because he had swallowed too much water. "TYSON!" Kai screamed and dived into the water in a flash. Seconds later, Kai re-surfaced and got out of the water pulling Tyson with him.

"God Ty, please wake up, please!" Kai begged tears streaming down his face. You could tell he was crying even though he was covered in water, because his eyes were red and his voice was croaky. _'God what should I do? Don't worry Ty love, I'll bring you back. I WILL. Fuck my reputation, you're the world to me'_ Kai thought. Kai was so distraught that HIS Ty was dying, leaving him. Kai gently placed his lips on to Tyson's soft ones, breathing air into the navy haired boy's mouth, then pushing down on Tyson's chest. He repeated this several times before crying out as if in pain "GOD, TY, NO, WAKE UP. PLEASE!" Kai cried trying once more to save the blue eyed teen but failing. Some of the tourists watching started crying at the sight. "A child who has lost his lover" A woman said assuming Tyson and Kai were dating.

Suddenly… Tyson coughed a few times then turned over from underneath Kai to spit some water out. "Oh. God." Kai cried and pulled Tyson to his chest crying his heart out for the boy. He started incoherently muttering to Tyson "Oh god, I can't believe your ok. I almost lost you. I thought I did." After Kai had regained some of his senses he told everyone that Tyson was fine and that they could go away. Tyson was crying from the shock of it all, Kai wrapped him up in his large sized towel then carried him bridal style to his and rei's room, telling him and Max not to bother them. When he was sure Tyson had stopped crying, Kai placed him down then helped dry him since the blunette was too weak and tired to do it him self.

He dressed Tyson in some of his night clothes, which were too big. He then placed Tyson in one of the beds and lay next to him stroking the younger teen's hair, there was a tear rolling down Kai's cheek as he thought of nearly losing Tyson. "K…Kai…'cough' Kai, your crying." Tyson said hoarsely wiping the tear from Kai's face. Kai smiled at him "I'm j… just s… so scared t… that I nearly… lost you." Kai admitted, the hand in Tyson's hair never leaving. "Thank you Kai, that was the second time you've saved me in two days, but this time I could have gone for good." Tyson said with a sad smile. "Shh its o.k, just rest, when you wake up find me, then we can do something, then get dinner." Kai told him. "O.k night Kai." Tyson replied then lent up to give Kai a peck on the cheek, he took Kai's hand from his hair, rolled over, put it around his waist then instantly fell asleep leaving a furiously blushing and smiling Kai. He soon fell asleep too.

When Tyson woke up, Kai was gone. It was still the same day, just the afternoon not morning. "He said to find him." He muttered. The blunette got dressed in his usual clothing then went to the front of the ship where he and Kai were the night before. What he saw really put him off. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Kai shouted at Max whom was close to tears saying how sorry he was. Max looked past Kai at Tyson who looked, well, shocked. "AND YOU, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUMP OFF THE BOARD IN THE FIRST PLACE? WHY? ARE YOU THICK OR SOMETHING YOU JACK ASS?" Kai screamed in Tyson's face, he too was close to tears. "I… I was just having some f… fun" Tyson stuttered. "FUN, YOU CALL NEARLY DYING, FUN?" Kai shouted then smacked Tyson round the face, not really hard but it still hurt. The younger teen fell to the floor and began to cry.

_'I thought I knew Kai, I thought he would never hurt me. I thought we had gotten closer. Was what I did really that bad?'_ Tyson screamed inside. Kai had suddenly realised what he had just done. "T…Tyson…Oh my god…Ty…I…I'm SO, sorry. I didn't mean it… I was just really upset…I…God Ty…forgive me, I was frustrated" Kai pleaded scooping Tyson into his arms and hugging the boy. _'Maybe he's o.k after all. I know he didn't mean it. He was just worried' _Tyson thought. "Kai its o…" "No it's not o.k Ty, I just hurt you, the only person I wouldn't even DREAM of hurting" Kai admitted cutting in. Tyson just hugged Kai and told him it would be o.k and that he forgave him.

Once all the drama was over, the bladebreakers all went to the arcade again. "Haha Kai I'm whoopin ya ass!" Tyson said. He and Kai were on the dance machine. **(SF: If anyone doesn't know what that is, it plays a song of your choice, a song on the game obviously, and then you need to tread on the arrows under your feet to the music. If that helps?)** "Not for long." Kai replied laughing… "Oh what we drew? EXACTLY? Cool!" Tyson said. They walked to another part of the arcade, "Wow I love this song, it's one of my favourites!" Tyson cried **(SF: the song is, Tell me what's up by Donnell Jones ft. Left eye. It's better if you know the song)** Tyson started dancing. "Oh, say what, say what, say what, oh, girl you know what's up." Tyson sang. He grabbed Kai's hands and started dancing with him "Hehehe, come on Kai, dance with me." "Hm, alright."

A crowed gathered as the two teens danced occasionally grinding together and twirling each other. "I'm diggin' u, I'm feelin' u, and u know what's up, said I'm diggin' u and I'm wantin' u, so tell me what's up." They sang together still dancing. They looked so natural together that no one saw it as a bad thing that they were randomly dancing in the middle of the arcade. Kai soon decided holding Tyson's hands, were getting boring so he let go. Tyson gave him a questioning look _'Maybe he doesn't like the attention were getting' _Tyson thought. He was about to ask Kai why he let go, when Kai placed his hands on Tyson's hips instead. Tyson smiled brightly and carried on dancing, placing his hands on Kai's shoulders. "I'm diggin' u, I'm feelin' u, and u know what's up, said I'm diggin' u and I'm wantin' u, so tell me what's up." They sang again.

When the song finished, Tyson and Kai stared at each other for a little while then broke apart blushing. "I'm absolutely starving, can we please get some food?" Tyson asked. The others agreed they should eat before their helicopter trip so they went to the restaurant for dinner. When the bladers where ready to go, they waited by the helicopter for someone to let them in. Tourists where there wishing them a good journey, and one person told Tyson to stay away from diving boards, which made him giggle and Kai frown. "Hey lighten up sourpuss, you can protect me right?" Tyson said still giggling, Kai just rolled his eyes. "Hello bladebreakers, please board the helicopter, then we shall be on our way" Said the English man. The bladers said thanks, waved to their fans, then got on the helicopter. "This is sooo cool, look at that view" Max said the others agreed. The journey was long, Max fell asleep leaning on the window, Rei stayed awake because he was used to long flights. Opposite Max and Rei, Tyson was asleep on Kai's shoulder and Kai had his head on Tyson's.

Rei smiled at them, _'When are those two gonna get together, it's so annoying. Kai did really well saving Tyson today, I thought he wouldn't make it. I couldn't imagine what Kai would do if Ty didn't make it. I shouldn't have been thinking so negatively. They looked so natural dancing today, like they always do it. Well I hope they tell each other soon!' _Rei thought to himself. Rei eventually got bored and fell asleep too. Kai was woken when he felt rough shaking. His eyes snapped open as remembered he was in a helicopter, and that it wasn't good if it was viciously shaking about. "Hey what's goin on?" Kai asked the Pilot in the front seat. "There is a bit of stormy weather, a snow storm. It just randomly hit, buckle up this might get dangerous. The controls could freeze and I could lose control." He told Kai. Tyson stirred next to Kai, "Kai… what? What's goin on?" Tyson asked groggily. "No, were going down, I repeat we are going down, I've lost all control, I repeat I have no control, over" The driver shouted. It felt like a terrible ride gone wrong, with a huge drop as the helicopter fell through the sky. "Kai… I love you" Tyson cried clinging on to the duel haired boy then there was… nothing…

**SF: **Oo what will happen to the bladebreakers? Are they o.k? Did Kai hear Tyson cry out? The sooner you review the sooner you find out : 3 how mean of me hehe.

**SF:** That one was a bit more a bit angty nay? Poor Ty, and Kai got all freaked out. I know, I know, I torture Tyson and Kai a lot hehe, oh well there's still more to come for them. (Can you even sink just by swallowing water?) Well in this fic you can ; ) so was this chappy good? Any tips on how I need to make the fic better? Please review and tell me what you think and I'll write chappy 4, probably soon : )


	4. Fallen

**SF: **Here's chappy 4 of my first ever fic : 3 thank you to everyone who reviewed : ) please R&R this chapter. This ones more depressing than the last chappys, I think. Get your tissues if you get upset easily.

**Warnings: **May contain swearing, ooc ness, and yaoi (boyXboy) don't like, don't read: D

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Pairings: ** TyKa and maybe others.

**Summary: **From a psycho Max to being stranded with little hope, the bladebreakers are in for a lot of distress and hurt as they find themselves stranded in the middle of an icy wasteland where there are no people to help them. Will they get out unharmed or even alive?

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

'blah' – Something happening

"Ahh" Kai groaned as he regained consciousness. A sharp pain shot through his head then went away as quickly as it came. Kai was covered in small cuts, his clothing slightly torn. He had a couple of bruises too. "Where?" Kai remembered falling out of the sky then Tyson screaming something at him before he hit his head. "TYSON" Kai shot up looking for the boy. Kai realised he was still in the helicopter but something didn't feel right to him. He looked out of the window, only to find out, the helicopter had crashed into a tree. Suddenly it wobbled. Kai tried to stay as still as he could, after another minute the breeze made the helicopter wobble even more, knocking Kai off balance. He glanced out the window again, spotting Tyson on the ground directly below the wobbling helicopter. "Shit, TYSON MOVE. WAKE UP" Kai cried to the boy below, but it was no use. "TYSON, FREAKIN MOVE" Kai tried again. When the helicopter changed angle, it fell from the tree, hurtling towards Tyson. Kai grabbed a branch that was hanging through the roof so when the copter fell, he didn't. "No, Tyson, What have I done, I should have jumped out" Kai muttered guiltily. Tears welled up in his eyes ready to fall when, "Kai, get you ass down here!" Rei called from the bottom of the tree. Kai glanced down and noticed that Tyson was safely propped up against Max on the floor.

"What? Thank god. REI HOW DO I GET DOWN?" He shouted. "Look jump on this." Rei replied pointing to a blow up safety mat, it was thick enough for Kai to land on without getting hurt. He reluctantly let go of the branch falling to the mat. "Ahh." "Kai stop being such a girl, your supposed to be Mr Ice king remember hehe." Rei stated, Kai glared at him making him shut up. "Anyway, thanks for saving Tyson, I was getting real worried for a minute." Kai said. "No problem, I could tell the copter was gonna fall so I ran and moved his ass." Rei replied lightly laughing. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM, WE NEARLY DIED, AND NOW WERE LOST." Max shouted "Calm down Maxi, if we just find the driver we should be o.k." Rei told the blond. "Hey where were you two if you weren't in the helicopter after it crashed? you're not even scratched." Kai asked. "With my instincts I was able to jump out and land on a tree with Maxi, exactly at the right time so we were o.k." He replied. Kai picked Tyson up and hoisted the boy on his back, then went to help Max and Rei look for the pilot. "He must be here somewhere." Max stated. They kept looking until Kai spotted him. "Hey, I've found him." He said. "Whoa how did you find him there, he's totally buried the poor guy, SHIT he's bleeding too and bad" Rei said. "Living in Russia had its good points, like how to find things in the snow." Kai replied.

After they got him out they checked his pulse. "It's not looking good, Shit, were stuck here. We can't tell Max or Ty when he wakes up." Kai muttered to Rei who agreed. 'COUGH' "A rescue helicopter…is…on its…w…way" The pilot chocked out. There was blood spilling from his neck out of the gash where the glass had gone into his neck. "Ahh, Noo!" Max cried "Were stuck here, and someone is dieing!" He said hysterically. Rei covered up the mans wound to stop it bleeding long enough for the other helicopter to get there. All the noise caused Tyson to wake up. "Kai? What happened? Oh yeah we crashed." Tyson said his words slurred as he was tired and had hit his head from the fall, it was bleeding a little. "Hey Ty are you, feeling o.k" Kai asked holding out a hand for Tyson to take. Rei was trying to calm Max down telling him that it would be o.k, and that the cabin was near. "I'm o.k I guess, I'll come to in a minute, still a bit, dizzy." Tyson replied taking Kai's offered hand. Kai pulled Tyson up but the blunette was still dizzy so he fell straight into Kai's arms. "Hm, you're warm" Tyson mumbled into Kai's shoulder. "Heh thanks" Kai said then lifted Tyson up to carry him. Tyson wrapped his legs around Kai's waist hugging him closer for warmth. "Tyson you're shaking are you o.k" Kai asked, pulling Tyson closer in case he was cold. "W…we crashed… I… I'm scared" Tyson replied finally registering that they had crashed. He rested his head on Kai's shoulder still feeling drowsy and worried.

They all waited together for the rescue helicopter to come along, Max had calmed down by then. "Hey I hear it." Rei told them then got up to wave it down. "Hear what?" Tyson asked kai, "The rescue helicopter" Kai replied. Tyson's eyes went the size of boulders and he jumped back from Kai's embrace. The duel haired boy gave him a questioning look as the helicopter landed. Tyson walked over to a tree and sat down refusing to look at Kai. The bleeding pilot was rushed on to the copter. "Excuse me boys please could you hurry, there is a storm coming in and this man needs medical attention now!" Another pilot said. Rei, Kai and Max were about to get on when they looked over at Tyson, still on the floor. "You can see it in his eyes!" Kai said with a sad look on his face, knowing EXACTLY what Tyson's problem was. "What Kai?" Rei and Max chorused. "Tyson, please come, I'll look after you. I promise we won't crash again" Kai pleaded. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Tyson screamed at them shaking his head and covering his ears. "Tyson, please we need to go now!" Kai tried again. "No Kai I'd rather be left here to die, no, no, I'm not getting on. Bye guys." Tyson cried back. "Excuse me sir we need to go now!" The pilot said again. "We can't leave you here because no one is allowed to fly back through here." He added. "Then leave, I'm staying here." Kai replied. "We will have to do that then. The cabin you need according to this man is not far from here just keep heading west" The pilot mentioned then pointed in the direction. "Were staying too!" Rei and Max said together. In the end the Pilot agreed to leave them after telling them where the cabin was. The pilot also gave them jumpers to wear. (The light blue ones they wear in Russia in the first season)

"No, Kai please, go back, if anything happens to you it's my fault!" Tyson argued but the helicopter had already left and was in the distance. Tyson slumped to the floor and let out a sob. "But Tyson, if something happens to YOU, then it's my fault." Kai replied softly. Once Tyson had come back to his senses they started their journey looking for the cabin. They had walked through the woods covered with thick snow for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. "My feet are already numb." Tyson sulked. "Stop your whining we've only been walking about twenty five minutes." Kai ordered. They carried on for a little longer, and then just stopped. Tyson's eyes widened and Max's breath hitched. "Oh. My. God." Max said "It's like a huge icy wasteland, there's nothing but snow forever!" Rei said amazed but disturbed at the same time. They were on a huge and very steep Cliffside and bellow them was miles of… snow, like a desert of snow, nothing living there. "I CAN'T GO ON ANYMORE!" Tyson shouted, collapsing to his knees. "What a drama queen, get up, we just won't walk that way!" Kai fussed. Tyson got up and waited for Kai to speak. "We can go that way across the mountain." Kai said pointing to his right. They all agreed the walked along the ledge. The Cliffside was big enough for them to walk across without falling off, but they still needed to be careful.

They came to a thinner looking part when the got around the corner. "This looks like it was a waterfall so this must be a frozen over river." Kai commented. He walked slowly across first. It was about a hundred meters to the other side, which was quite big. When he got to the end, he was sure it was safe and called someone else over. Tyson decided to get cocky, thinking it was no big deal walking across the icy river. He decided to run then skid trying to do some tricks. "TYSON, STOP!" Kai said, a little too late. There was a loud crunching sound and suddenly the ice below Tyson snapped. Tyson managed to jump away in time. They all waited for more, but when nothing happened, they all laughed it off. "Hahaha, stupid water won't get m…" Another crunch was heard, but this time over the whole layer of ice "Oh shit!" Tyson mumbled. Kai wasn't wasting any time and ran back across to get Tyson. He yanked the boy off the floor then literally dragged him back to the side that they were trying to get to. They nearly fell through four times, trying to outrun the ice which was snapping into little pieces. The last thing they wanted was to fall in. Rei and Max hadn't been able to cross. If they had tried, they would have fallen into the icy depths. "YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO GO A DIFFERENT WAY. WE WILL MEET YOU AT THE CABIN. WAIT FOR US, IF YOU GET THERE FIRST. DON'T COME LOOKING FOR US, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Kai shouted over to Rei. Rei shouted o.k back then he and Max walked back the way they came. "Kai, I'm so sorry" Tyson murmured to Kai. "It's o.k we'll all be fine." Kai replied.

Kai and Tyson walked a lot of the way in silence, none knowing what to talk about. _'I don't know what to talk about. I'm supposed to be the really talkative one hehe'_ Tyson thought. He decided it would be fun for him to stand behind Kai and "admire" the boy without Kai watching him do it. _'Ohh he's so sexy, wiggle that ass Kai. God I'd love to just kiss his face off right now he's so sexy and adorable. Why has he stopped, oh well… he has such a perfect ass, Mmm'_ "Tyson you perv!" Kai stated smirking as Tyson went bright red. _'Oh Shit caught red handed, more like red faced' _Tyson complained to himself. "I… I was just checkin out that stain on your trousers!" Tyson lied. "Oh yeah?" Kai said "Yeah! Got a problem with that?" "Not at all." Kai said again. Tyson just walked ahead of Kai muttering swearwords at his lack of attention. Kai randomly cracked up, and started laughing "You're so stupid it's funny!" He cried whilst laughing. "I'll give you something to laugh about." 'SMACK' Kai's face was covered in snow where the snow ball had hit him. "Hahaha Hahaha!" Tyson laughed until he was also smacked in the face by a snowball. There were snowballs everywhere as Tyson and Kai attacked each other with them. Kai's fingers were getting sore from the cold so he decided to tackle Tyson instead. 'THUD' "Hehehe, Kai heeeey!" Tyson whined. Kai just giggled a little, out of breath. Both bladers were panting slightly Kai still on top of Tyson. _'God he look so beautiful, like and angel, I want to just, kiss those soft looking lips of his'_ Kai thought. The two bladers stared at each other for ages, just looking in each others eyes, like nothing in the world was wrong. Kai swept some of Tyson's hair out of his face so he could look at the younger teen better. Kai smiled at him showing the blunette emotions that nobody else could see, Tyson returned the smile with his own.

'_Maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt'_ Tyson thought. He lent forward to kiss the boy on top of him, only to have another lump of snow shoved in his face. Kai laughed again as Tyson looked so stunned. When Tyson snapped out of his daze, he pushed Kai off him then chased him around. "I'll get you Hiwatari!" Tyson shouted to the duel haired boy. Kai kept dodging Tyson's balls (Not that way you pervs. Lol) until he was too worn out to do it anymore. Tyson was standing right by the edge of the cliff grinning at Kai, with a snow ball in his hand. He was about to throw it when the ground underneath him shook, then suddenly gave way. The small landslide caused him to fall down the vertical drop of the cliff. On his fall, Tyson cracked his head and stomach on a small ledge that was poking out whilst attempting to stop his falling. He slipped off it losing conscious. Then crashed to a less steep hill below him, injuring his legs, arms and head. He then rolled at quite a speed, till he fell and smacked the hard cold floor beneath him. Kai had seen it all and was absolutely horrified. "TYSON!" He screamed. He didn't know what to do.

**SF: **Oh dear, poor Tyson ne? Bet he's dead? I'm not telling you haha! I know I'm evil. Well please review so I can tell you if he's dead or not! I feel sorry for Kai in this hehe.


	5. Broken love

**SF: **Sorry I took so long to update I've been kinda busy hehe. And wow Thank you for all the reviews you gave me reviewers! You have all inspired me to carry on with the fic cries of happiness this is the part where we find out if poor Ty is dead or not! What did I chose, to break Kai's heart? Or to keep Tyson in and add more suffering?

**Warnings: **May contain swearing, ooc ness, randomness, over-dramatic ness (the usual : 3) and yaoi (boyXboy) don't like, don't read! Apparently I should put that Tyson is a Gary Sue, so here it is hehe.

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Pairings: **TyKa hints of MaRe.

**Summary: **From a psycho Max to being stranded with little hope, the bladebreakers are in for a lot of distress and hurt as they find themselves stranded in the middle of an icy wasteland where there are no people to help them. Will they get out unharmed or even alive?

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

'blah' – Something happening

A jolt of pain shot through Kai as he stared at Tyson's unmoving body on the icy path below. "TYSON!" He shouted again. Still Tyson remained unmoving. Kai spotted the ledge Tyson had forcefully hit a few seconds before. He jumped onto it staying still so he wouldn't slip, suddenly noticing Tyson's blood staining it. _'Oh my god, he's lost quite a lot of blood. That was before he fell the rest of the way. Oh Tyson, please be o.k if anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself' _Kai thought. A shiver wracked his body as he felt a horrible dread of what he was about to find. Kai managed to slip down onto the less steep hill, sliding the rest of the way, stopping himself at the next ledge. "Tyson? Don't worry Ty I'm coming!" Kai called to the navy haired boy. He then jumped off the ledge, landing with a thud next to Tyson. The icy wind whipped at Kai's hair gently, blowing it out of his face. "He's so cold" Kai murmured. He felt for Tyson's pulse………nothing! "No, I must be feeling it wrong!" Kai stated. Tears were streaming down his face because he knew that no matter how many times he checked, Tyson was gone. "TYSON, TYSON I LOVE YOU DAMN IT, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE YOU JUST CAN'T!" Kai screamed at Tyson's lifeless body. "You can't…leave me, please… Ty love…Don't leave me, don't leave me here alone…I'm scared." He admitted hugging the younger teen to his chest. "WHY!" Kai screamed. He stayed there for ten minutes crying into Tyson's shoulder, the only sound, his crying and the whistling of the chilling wind. Kai lay down opposite Tyson staring into the boys face. "Why. Why you, why not me? You're so pure, good, and then life had to tare you away," "What if I hadn't called you a perv for staring me down? Would you still be like this?" Kai asked not expecting to receive an answer. More tears slid down his cheek, "What will the others say when I tell them that you're gone… that I didn't protect you well enough?" He added.

The two tone haired boy sat there for another hour, letting the snow cover him and his lost love, Kai still managed to cry even though he thought his tears were gone. "I need to go now Ty, I'm so sorry… so sorry I failed you. I'd stay here with you…I would, but if I leave Max and Rei, they might come out looking for us, then get hurt themselves!" Kai cried to Tyson, even though he knew the boy couldn't hear. "Goodbye love!" He muttered brokenly, leaning over to kiss Tyson for the first and last time of his life. His lips connected with Tyson's now icy cold ones, sending a spark of happiness up his spine, only to be replaced with even more pain than before when he pulled away. He stared at Tyson for one last time before getting up. He looked around curiously for something specific, only to find it. There growing next to the tree, was a bunch of flowers, they were beautiful and purple. Kai walked over and picked some, laying them in Tyson's hand. Kai stared for a bit longer, the tears coming back. He then let out a heart shuddering cry. One that made some birds (who can live in snowy conditions), fly away. He muttered I love you to the boy, then spun on his heel and began to walk away, not daring to look back. The broken blader got a few feet away, then suddenly stopped, an absolutely horrified look on his face. His breath hitched then he let out a chocked sob as he heard Tyson whimper. "TY?" He cried running over to the person he assumed dead. "K…kai, It hurts. It hurts." Tyson whispered only moving his head. "Y… you're…you're alive? I can't believe it. I thought I had lost you forever!" Kai said, his voice wavering as newly formed tears fell down his face. "Yeah, I am. I was just out cold, heh!" Tyson replied, still only managing a whisper. "Where are you hurt love? That was a nasty fall." Kai asked. "I hurt everywhere… you called me love." Tyson confidently whispered "I…I did? I… it's because I'm in l…love with you, I was heartbroken when I thought you were…" Kai trailed off, crying once again and refusing to look at Tyson.

"Kai…I love you too, you should already know that. If I could move, I'd kiss you right now to prove it." Tyson whispered giggling lightly. "It's getting cold…I can't stay…"Tyson breathed, wincing as he tried to move his arm. "No Ty, please don't put me through that pain again!" Kai argued. He took off his jumper putting it over Tyson. "Kai, you'll freeze…" "I don't care… I used to live in Russia, I can handle the snow!" Kai told the boy. "I need to pick you up Ty. If we don't leave and find somewhere to rest, we'll get caught up in the storm!" Kai mentioned. He tried to pick Tyson up when the younger boy nodded for him to do so, but ended up with Tyson screaming out in agony. "It's no use Kai, I'm in too much pain. It's mostly my ribs and head at the moment so it will be hard to pick me up." Tyson said. "Leave me here!" He said suddenly "Leave me here, I can't take the pain." Tyson muttered. "Tyson, there is NO WAY in hell in leaving you here, you're an IDIOT if you think I will!" Kai argued. He attempted to pick Tyson up at a different angle, this time managing to do it. He had Tyson bridal style, but this time he was careful not to touch the places Tyson had injured. "Oh Shit!" Kai cussed. He took one look at the floor then noticed the amount of blood Tyson had lost. The red liquid was spilled along the floor. "Tyson where are you bleeding? That's why you were so cold!" Kai asked the boy in his arms. "M…My head, at the back." Tyson replied. "God, hold on Ty!" Kai murmured putting Tyson back down, being extremely careful with the boy. He tore his scarf in half then put some snow in it. He then placed the bit with snow at the back of Tyson's head then tied it up in a secure knot at the side of the boys head. "This will stop the pain a bit, and it will stop the bleeding." Kai told the stormy eyed teen, picking him up again.

Kai searched for shelter whilst carrying Tyson for what seemed as an eternity when he finally found somewhere they could stay. "It's a cave, we can stay there and I can help with your wounds!" Kai said smiling at Tyson, whom smiled back. Once they were in the small cave, Kai placed Tyson down, letting the boy use his other jacket as a pillow (Kai's purple jacket from G – Rev). "Thanks Kai, for taking care of me… I love you!" Tyson said being able to talk without whispering again. Kai glanced at Tyson's shivering form smiling lovingly. He quickly made a fire from some twigs and stones he found at the back of the cave. He then walked over to his new lover lying down next to him. "I love you too Ty, never leave me!" Kai told the younger boy. Tyson smiled pulling up all his strength to move forwards and hug Kai tightly from their position lying on the floor. Kai moved his hand to Tyson's low back rubbing it in slow motions, careful not to hurt him. Kai's other hand was supporting his own head. "God Tyson, I love you so much. It hurts to remember almost losing you. If you hadn't woken up at that minute, then I would have walked away. I would have killed you!" Kai cried to his lover. "Shh Kai love its o.k, I'm not leaving you any time soon, you're not alone!" Tyson told him wiping away his tears. After a while of silence, "Thanks for the flowers." Tyson muttered laughing a little. He was still holding them in his hand. Kai just rolled his eyes still smiling, he had nothing else to say. "Hey Kai, I'm supposed to be the sappy one, quit crying!" Tyson complained trying to make Kai feel better, swatting the boy on the shoulder. Kai just laughed a bit. "You know, I knew this trip would turn out bad. I just had a bad feeling about it." Kai told the bluenett. Tyson moved a little closer to Kai wrapping his arms around the boy's waist "You should have said." Kai wrapped his own arms around Tyson kissing the stormy eyed teen's head softly. They soon fell asleep lying in each others arms.

With Max and Rei. "Rei we've been walking for hours now, I'm tired and it's cold." Max whined. "Its o.k Max I'm sure we'll find somewhere to stay soon." Rei replied. The two boys had been walking for a long time and where coated in a thin layer of snow. "I wonder if Tyson and Kai are o.k, something tells me something bad happened to them Rei!" Max said with tears welling up in his eyes. "Hey Maxi, it's o.k they're both strong, I'm sure they'll be fine, you're being paranoid. We just have to worry about us for the moment." Rei replied, pulling the blond into a hug and scratching the boy's head, but still walking. The two walked for another minute until they stopped. A loud growling could be heard followed by another. Rei and Max turned around, only to be faced by four snarling and vicious looking wolves. "R…Rei, what should w… we do?" Max whispered shaking slightly. Rei was also very scared of the wolves, especially being a neko-jin. He didn't show that he was afraid though knowing that he would only worry Max. One of the wolves neared to Max, growling and showing its teeth to the frightened boy. "Rei, there's blood on its teeth." Max said. Tears were sliding down his face because he was scared, but he didn't cry out knowing the wolves would attack if he did so. One of the wolves launched at Max trying to grab hold of him. Rei wasn't going to let that happen and jumped in front of the boy, punching the wolf as hard as he could. It cried out in a bit of pain but then went back for another try. It launched at Rei trying to get a grip on the boy's arm, and succeeding. "Ahh." Rei hissed in pain. Max took his chance to intervene, smacking the wolf on the head with a large stick. The wolf cried, once again letting go of Rei. This was when the other wolves decided to join in. "They're clever Maxi be careful!" Rei stated, panting slightly. His lower arm was coated in blood. Max and Rei were cornered against one of the cliffs, two wolves each side of Rei and two each side of Max. Max frantically waved his stick around in hopes that the wolves would leave them be. "Max, they must be hungry, don't let them get hold of you. It will be too hard to get them off." Rei muttered glaring at the beasts.

"Rei I see a ledge, if we can get up there…" Max trailed. "Yeah, try to get on there." Rei replied looking to the ledge. It was on the cliff opposite them. "Ready, 3, 2, 1, RUN!" Rei shouted. Both boys dodged the wolves ferocious attacks then ran straight for the cliff. Rei ran as far up the steep cliff as he could, then jumped the rest of the way. He knew Max wouldn't make it up, so he leant down for Max to grab his hand, so he could pull the boy up. "REI!" Max screamed as the wolves neared him. He ran as fast as his legs would let him, and then jumped up the cliff grabbing Rei's hand with the both of his. But he was too slow as one of the wolves launched its self up gripping Max's ankle. "AHH. REI!" Max screamed out as pain ripped through his body. The wolf shook its head trying to pull Max off the cliff. It tore at the boy's ankle, blood running down it's face from the deep wound it had made. "MAX!" Rei cried out. He jumped down repeatedly smacking the wolf on the head until it reluctantly let go. Rei yanked Max up bridal style, jumping on the cliff again. The wolves tried to get hold of one of Rei's legs but he kicked them off forcefully, continuing up the steep Cliffside. Once he was on the ledge, the wolves knew they had no way of getting him, but waited there anyway. They were hungry and would wait for the boys to climb down knowing that they couldn't stay there forever. Max was crying from the pain of his wound, there was a lot of blood seeping from it. Rei took off his bandana tearing it down the middle so it looked like a bandage. He then took some snow and Max's leg. "I'm going to clean it ok? It will hurt, a lot, but try to keep still ok?" Rei told the younger boy. Max nodded squeezing his eyes tightly shut. Rei wiped the snow along Max's deep wound, trying to clean it as best he could. Max was crying out from the pain but tried not to pull away. Rei then wrapped the torn bandana around Max's ankle, tying the knot tightly. He then pulled Max to his chest letting the boy cry, telling him that everything would be o.k. "But Rei your wound!" Max said still crying. He tore off a part of his trousers, copying what Rei had with him earlier. Cleaning the wound then tying the cloth around in a tight knot. Rei said thanks then once Max had calmed down some time later, Rei walked along the ledge, spotting a small cave. "Hey Max, there's a cave here." Rei said picking Max up and walking towards the cave. They could both tell that the storm was beginning, and were thankful for the shelter they had found. Max muttered thanks to Rei for saving him and helping his wound then fell asleep in the older teen's arms.

'_I knew I had seen it before. My dream, I've seen Ty fall of that cliff and could have stopped it.'_ Kai was lost in thought. He had woken up and was guessing it was sometime at night. The storm had hit and the wind could be heard whistling roughly outside. The only light was the flickering of the fire, casting creepy shadows on the wall. Kai felt sick to the stomach at the eerie atmosphere in the cave. Tyson was still asleep and snoring lightly, Kai smiled at the boy brushing hair out of his face. _'The night I woke up and Tyson came to check on me. My nightmare was of Tyson falling off the cliff. I should have seen it before he fell. Man these shadows on the cave are creeping me out, and the sound of the wind outside.'_ Kai thought, shivering and snuggling more into Tyson. The cave entrance had filled up with snow leaving half a meter at the top of it left. Kai sighed stroking Tyson's hair, "Maybe we shouldn't have come on this trip." Kai said aloud to no one in particular. "But then we wouldn't be lovers, right?" A voice beside him said. "But Tyson, if we didn't come, you wouldn't be hurt. How are you feeling koi?" Kai asked. "Better, but I still hurt badly. The cave looks really weird right now, look at the shadows over the wall." Tyson replied watching the walls. "Yeah, but it freaks me out." Kai stated shivering. Tyson just hugged him closer, kissing him on the forehead. "I hope we find the cabin soon, I want to go home!" Tyson said after a few minutes of silence. "Hopefully we will find it sooner rather than later." Kai muttered staring into Tyson's eyes lovingly. "Hmm. I hope Max and Rei are o.k, and that they found shelter too." Tyson murmured, kissing Kai again but this time on the chin. Kai laughed a little "They're o.k I'm sure." Kai told his lover. Tyson smiled then leaned up to kiss Kai on the lips, Kai was a little shocked at first, but then responded shyly poking his tongue out to lick Tyson's bottom one. Tyson complied opening his mouth letting it in. He rolled Kai over by his shoulders, rolling on top of the duel haired blader and straddling his waist. He cried a small cry into the kiss as rolling over caused him slight pain. Kai pulled away in a shot staring into Tyson's eyes worriedly. "Its o.k, it just hurt rolling over." He told the boy. Tyson grabbed Kai's hands placing them above his head, going back to devouring his lips. Tyson's tongue thrust into Kai's parted lips, tasting his boyfriend as he twirled his tongue around Kai's. He pulled his tongue out of Kai's mouth slowly, coaxing the older blader's tongue into his own awaiting mouth. "Uhh." Kai moaned into the passionate kiss sliding his tongue in and around Tyson's mouth, seeking out his lovers tongue then lightly licking it. Once the boys pulled apart they stared into each others eyes panting and sweating slightly. "I love you Kai." Tyson whispered, releasing the other boy's hands. "I love you too koi." Kai replied wrapping his arms around Tyson then rolling back over so they were on their sides again. They soon fell asleep again under the fire's flickers.

**SF: **So what do you think, was the chappy good? A bit of uke Kai there ; ) Bet you thought Tyson was dead! And poor Max and Rei, I'm sure they will be o.k. Well please R&R so I can update soon, thanks : 3


	6. The cabin!

**SF: **Chappy 6 at last. Sorry for the long wait again. I guess I lost inspiration, but I still decided to write it, for the people who were waiting and I have my inspiration back at the moment hehe : D

**Warnings: **May contain swearing, ooc ness, randomness, over-dramatic ness and yaoi (boyXboy) don't like, don't read!!!

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Pairings: **TyKa maybe hints of MaRe.

**Summary: **From a psycho Max to being stranded with little hope, the bladebreakers are in for a lot of distress and hurt as they find themselves stranded in the middle of an icy wasteland where there are no people to help them. Will they get out unharmed or even alive?

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

'blah' – Something happening

Once Kai woke up, he noticed it was morning because there was sun shining through the small gap that was left from the storm. "Hm at least the storm has cleared." He murmured. He looked to Tyson, who was still sleeping, but the bluenett had a cold sweat covering his face and he looked like he was in pain.

"Ty?" Kai called softly. Tyson didn't wake up, Kai knew that his lover was just having a bad dream, most likely from all the shit they had been through on their so called holiday. "Shit." Kai whispered. He heard Tyson's stomach let out a loud growl,

_'He doesn't look too bad. But I need to get him something to eat at least, and I'm not leaving him with nothing again.'_ He thought shivering from the lack of warmth. "Ty I'll be back soon, I'm getting food." Kai told the boy, hoping the younger teen would hear him in his sleep.

Kai kissed Tyson's forehead then attempted to leave the cave in search of something to eat. He crawled up to the hole at the top of the buried entrance, then started digging to help get out.

Once he was outside, Kai started looking around. He had spotted a tree with some apples in it and climbed it to get to them. _'Man it's pretty high up here, if I fall I'm probably done for hehe.'_ He thought.

He had dropped about six apples and was reaching out for another when a loud snap was heard. "Fu…" Was all Kai could say before he plummeted to the floor. "AHH, DAMN." Kai screamed as he hit the ground.

He had landed badly on his leg and his ankle was most likely broken. "AH, GOD." He cried out, a couple of tears streaming down his face from the pain.

He sat there for a few more seconds in agonising pain until he was scooped up into a pair of warm arms. "Koibito, are you o.k? That looked so painful, is it broken?" Tyson asked with a worried look on his face.

He placed Kai back down on the floor, holding his lover's hands as the older teen silently cried. "Ty. W… what are you d…doing out here. Y… your… hurt." Kai chocked out.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt as much any more. I can still feel lots of pain, but I'll be o.k. I'm just worried about you." Tyson replied, stroking his thumbs across Kai's knuckles.

"Y…yeah I think it's broken, AHH." Kai cried, pain in his voice. "That needs bandaging then. Give me the rest of your scarf." Tyson said. Kai gave it to him then watched as Tyson began to wind it around his ankle, Kai screamed out when Tyson tightened the knot as the pressure hurt.

"There all good. Are you feeling any better? You obviously can't walk so, get on my back." Tyson ordered, smiling at his boyfriend lovingly. Kai nodded knowing Tyson was right then got up, not leaning on his foot and hopping up on Tyson's back. "Uhhh." He moaned as he wound his arms around Tyson's shoulders.

"Hey, the apples." Kai mumbled pointing to the fruit on the floor. Tyson leant down and picked them up giving two to Kai and putting the others in his pockets. Kai's ankle was throbbing with pain as the two went back to the cave.

After a fair amount of struggling, Tyson managed to get Kai back into the cave. He settled the boy on his back, by the wall then went to add to the fire so it would keep burning.

"Thanks Ty, I don't know what I would do with out you lover." Kai rasped, his voice was horse from crying out. "Its o.k kai, you have saved me more times than you know hehe.

I would do anything for you." Tyson replied, going next to Kai and sitting by the boy. Tyson wrapped his arm around Kai's waist handing him an apple with his free hand.

"Eat this, you might feel better." He said, putting the apple to Kai's lips. Kai grinned then took a bite out of the apple, licking the juice as it ran down his chin. Tyson thought his lover looked irresistible, then licked his own lips longingly.

"You want some love?" Kai asked, putting on an innocent face. Tyson looked at him with lust filled eyes. "Yeah." He stated before pouncing on Kai and capturing his lips.

He licked up Kai's chin the worked on the boy's mouth, softly biting kai's bottom lip then sliding his tongue in. "Uhh" Tyson moaned into the kiss. He pushed Kai to the floor, minding his leg, then kissing down his lover's neck passionately.

"Uhh, Tyson." Kai moaned as Tyson licked and kissed his neck sensually. Then Tyson stopped looking into Kai's eyes. "I don't want this to go any further so I'm going to stop there." Tyson said grinning at Kai's dazed look.

"It's o.k lover, when we get home, we can book a hotel. Then I can make you scream my name all night long haha." Tyson added laughing, earning a deep blush from Kai.

"Tyson!" He complained, swatting the boy's shoulder, but leant up to kiss his cheek. "I love you. I promise I'll never leave you" He said. "I love you too Kai, I love you too and you better not leave me hehe." Tyson replied staring into Kai's beautiful eyes.

Tyson decided he was still hungry so he and Kai sat by the fire eating the apples together, talking about their past with the bladebreakers. "I wonder if Maxi and Rei are o.k." Tyson said after a while.

"I'm sure they're o.k, Rei is used to being in the middle of nowhere, because his village is in the middle of nowhere." Kai told the bluenett. Tyson laughed at Kai's comment then finished his last apple.

Kai had also finished, then decided to go back to sleep for a little while since they had stayed awake for so long the night before. "Night Kai." Tyson said, laying behind the duel haired blader and wrapping his arms around him.

"Night, Ty and thanks again, I feel so much better." Kai replied, leaning into Tyson's warmth. Tyson smiled kissing the top of Kai's head muttering that it was o.k.

The bladers fell asleep not long after, not noticing the wind pick up again outside. The clouds were closing in as the storm returned.

"Rei?" Max said, "Yeah Maxi?" The raven haired teen replied, noticing the blond had woken up. "How are we going to get away with those wolves there? They aren't going to move any time soon." Max muttered shivering.

"Don't worry, we can climb up the cliff, it's not so steep here." He replied. He took off his coat and slung it around Max as he noticed the other boy was cold. "Rei, what about you?" Max argued.

Rei shrugged then smiled saying he was o.k. "Right lets go, we could be close to the cabin." Rei spoke. He and Max continued up the side of the mountain.

"Hey Rei look." Max said pointing once they were at the top of the cliff. "It's the cabin. Yes!" Max cheered. "Haha thank god, and look the wolves are walking away." Rei added.

Max blew a raspberry at the wolves then attempted to get down the other side of the cliff, Rei helping him out. At the bottom there was a small ledge which Rei jumped off. "Max jump into my arms."

He told the blond haired boy. Max blushed but jumped anyway, landing safely where he was supposed to. "Come on Rei Rei, let's go." He muttered then grabbed Rei's hand and ran through the snow covered woods.

They were walking for another hour, and by then the wind had picked up a lot. "Max if we don't hurry we'll freeze out here." He told Max. They began a slow jog mostly to keep warm and to get to the cabin quicker.

"Look Rei were nearly there." Max called through the howling wind. They finally made it to the cabin, Rei kicked the door open to let them in then found things to barricade it shut with.

It was quite big inside. It had a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom then upstairs there was another bathroom and two bedrooms. "TYSON, KAI?" Max shouted, seeing if the boys had already got there.

"Maxi they wouldn't be here, I kicked the door down, and they would have done the same right?" He said. "Yeah I guess. But then where are they Rei, I'm worried." The younger teen mumbled, sitting on the couch and grabbing a pillow.

"Don't worry Max, I'm sure they'll be here soon. I'm making hot chocolate o.k?" He assured the boy. "Yeah o.k. Rei I want to go and look for them." Max told the Neko boy.

"No Max, I wont let you gout there. But if you really want, I will go and look for them." Rei said. "You would? But I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Max replied.

"Nah I'd be o.k. so long's I'm careful." He added. "O.k. so you'll go then? But please be careful." Max questioned. "Yea I will go, and I will be careful." Rei said in a calm voice.

He gave Max the hot chocolate then drank his own. "I'll put some extra clothes on so it won't be as cold." He murmured to himself. Once he was ready he told Max not to open the door to anything or anyone but him,

he then un-barricaded the door and walked into the snowy night. "Rei wait, I've found a torch." Max shouted, throwing a big torch to Rei. They said their goodbyes then Rei continued off.

"Kai look, the storm is back. I don't want to stay here. We need to find the cabin." Tyson complained, he began pacing around what little space there was in the cave.

"Tyson we could go but we wouldn't be able to see anything in the dark, especially with the snow." Kai muttered, re-lighting the fire. "Kai please? Say we get stuck in here, say the storm gets worse." Tyson sulked.

He began lightly biting on his nails. "Stop worrying so much love. If you really want, we can go now." Kai said, trying to cheer the boy up. "O.k. can we?" He asked. Kai nodded. "If you help me walk." He replied.

Tyson walked to his lover, helping the older teen up. Kai used Tyson as support because his ankle was totally busted. He limped along beside Tyson after first putting the fire out.

Then they went outside through the hole, looking for their way to the cabin. They walked, well Tyson walked and Kai limped for half an hour before the duel haired blader got too tired.

"Uhh, I can't go anymore Ty." He breathed out. "Tyson? Kai?" A voice called. "REI?!" Tyson shouted, totally surprised. "Yeah it's me. Max is at the cabin are you two o…" Rei was cut off when he saw the conditions Tyson and Kai were in.

"God Ty, what happened to you?" He gasped. "I…I fell down a cliff, I nearly died. Kai nearly left me there but I came to, just in time." He spoke through the wind.

He shivered at having to remember the fall. "Oh my god. Don't worry Ty we'll be back soon. Kai what happened to you." Rei asked, pointing to the bandage on his leg.

"I fell out of a tree, my ankle is broken." He replied with no emotion. "God, come on you two. Kai get on my back." He ordered. Kai glared at him but realised he had no other choice since Tyson was too injured to carry him.

"What happened to you Rei?" Tyson questioned, the bandage Rei had on was bleeding. "Me and Maxi were attacked by a bunch of hungry wolves. Max and I were both bitten, Max was worse though but he's o.k. at the moment,

just worrying about you and Kai." He replied. "Oh, that's way bad. This trip has turned out to be such havoc, we should never have come." Tyson muttered, hanging his head.

"Ty you're not a psychic we didn't know this would happen." Kai told the bluenet, leaning over to grab the boy's hand and squeeze it lightly. Rei didn't comment, they had been through too much.

'_It's probably just a friendly gesture.'_ He thought to himself. They continued to walk through the growing snow, the wind whipping at their hair, and the only light they could rely on was of the torch.

Tyson was beginning to get drowsy, he couldn't last much longer before he collapsed. "These wounds are too much, I can't go on…" Tyson trailed, falling to the floor. The bandage had come off of his head and the wound was bleeding again.

"TY!" Kai cried out, trying to get off Rei's back to help his lover. "Kai… I'm so sorry, we can't. We have to go before we all end up like that…" Rei said, tears formed in his eyes.

He knew they couldn't wait for Tyson to wake up or he and Kai would die from the cold. "NO, WHERE ARE YOU GOING, LEAVE ME HERE!" Kai screamed at Rei, struggling to get down.

Rei kept a firm grip on Kai and wasn't letting him go. "Rei please, please." Kai begged, tears streaming down his face. "Look Kai I will come back for him, if he is still alive I will bring him home.

I'm so sorry but I can't wait for him." Rei said. "No Rei you don't understand, I LOVE HIM, can you understand that I can't leave him?" Kai cried into Rei's ear. "You love him? But Kai if I leave you here…" Rei trailed off. He put Kai on the floor.

"Rei please, take him home." Kai pleaded the Neko. "O.k. Kai I will. But you hang in there ok? I'll be back soon, the cabin isn't too far." He told the boy.

He gave Kai some of the clothes he was wearing to keep the blader warm, and then went over to pick Tyson up. Kai hopped over and kissed Tyson on the lips, helping him onto Rei's back, then sitting back down.

"I'll be back soon Kai. Hold on for Ty." He muttered, walking into the distance, leaving Kai curled up becoming coated in snow. "So cold…. I'll make it for Ty, its like a bad dream I can't escape…" Kai spoke softly to no one in particular.

"Maxi it's me quick open the door, Ty is badly hurt." Rei shouted through the door to his blond friend. The door opened then Max opened the door, he had a tear stained face and looked pretty scared. "TYSON!" He cried, ushering Rei inside and finding some blankets for the bluenet.

"Rei where's Kai?" Max said, crying again. "He is still out there I couldn't carry them both but Kai made me bring Ty here first, he loves him more than anything Max I couldn't say no." Rei spoke, he was also crying that he had to abandon Kai.

"Max take care of Ty, wake him up, and get him a drink…" Rei muttered, he quickly re bandaged Tyson's head then ran outside to look for Kai. He ran the whole way, praying Kai was o.k.

When he got there, Kai was totally covered in snow "KAI!" He shouted, running over to the blader. He shook the teen roughly trying to wake him up. When that was no use, he picked the boy up then ran

as fast and as far as he could back to the cabin. "M…Maxi?" Tyson asked, his eyes fluttering open as he heard the boy calling him. He shot upright, hissing in pain from his aching wounds,

"Where's Kai." He questioned, a horrified look was on his face, he remembered passing out. He dreaded what Max was about to tell him, but he listened intently.

"Kai begged Rei to bring you here first. Rei couldn't say no because Kai loves you more than anything." Max stated, crying and clutching a pillow. "No. Kai koi. No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO…" Tyson cried out, tears streaming down his face.

"Rei is out looking for him Ty don't worry. Kai will be o.k." Max tried to reassure the distressed teen. Suddenly Rei burst through the door, out of breath.

Tyson got up straight away letting the raven haired teen put Kai on the sofa. "Were losing him." He growled. He started lightly smacking Kai's cheeks trying to wake the boy up, but it was no use.

Tyson took Kai's clothes off, leaving his boxers on, and then wrapped lots of blankets around his boyfriend, trying to warm him as best he could. Rei moved away, he couldn't help them. Tyson scooted forwards, "K…Kai I just want to talk to you.

I know you probably can't hear me but… You told me you loved me and that you would never leave me. You've never lied to me before Kai so don't you start now." Tyson argued with the duel haired blader…

**SF:** Well what's gonna happen to our most loved bladers? If you review I might tell you hehe ; ) how nasty of me. Please review and tell me what you think!! Thanks : 3


	7. Attacked

**SF: **At last chapter 7 sorry it's so late, I've been sooo busy. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can next time ; R&R pleeease ; )

**Warnings: **May contain swearing, ooc ness, some graphic-ish fighting scenes, and yaoi (boyXboy) don't like, don't read!!!

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Pairings: **TyKa maybe hints of MaRe.

**Summary: **From a psycho Max to being stranded with little hope, the bladebreakers are in for a lot of distress and hurt as they find themselves stranded in the middle of an icy wasteland where there are no people to help them. Will they get out unharmed or even alive?

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

'blah' – Something happening

The stormy eyed teen drew his hand back, throwing it forward so it connected with Kai's face. After a few seconds, in reflex, Kai's eyes shot open and he darted up, in sudden shock. He then keeled over coughing.

When he coughed, blood came from his mouth, "Uh, sick. What? I thought I was dead for a minute." He groaned after a while, staring at the blood.

Max handed him a cup of water whilst Tyson put a blanket around him. "I can't believe you almost left me you baka." Tyson complained to the boy on the floor.

The bluenet couldn't take the seriousness any more and pulled Kai into a hug. "You're such an ass, staying there while Rei brought me back. What if you had died?" Tyson cried into his lover's ear.

"Well… I don't know." He replied, getting up to sit on the sofa once Tyson let go.

"You don't know? What do you mean you don…" He was cut off.

"Hey, the storm is getting really vicious guys, and you two stop arguing." Rei informed, staring out the window, then turning to glare at the couple.

Suddenly the lights fuzzed on and off, then went out, leaving the fire as the only light. "AH." Max screamed. Tyson burst out laughing,

"Max you sounded just like a girl haha." He giggled to the blond.

"Well Ty, l… look out the window and s… see why." Max bit back, visibly shaking. Tyson, Rei and Kai glanced out the window, the second Rei looked, he was straight over the sofa, also screaming.

Tyson and Kai were both frozen as they stared into the eyes of a large grey wolf. It was right against the window snarling, with its companions circling behind it.

"They want us. Me and Rei ran into them before, they're vicious. They hurt us badly." Max muttered shivering, and following Rei behind the sofa.

"They won't stop at much getting in. Look at the storm, they will try and get us." Kai spoke.

He began to cough again, almost choking as he did. "Take it easy love." Tyson whispered handing his boyfriend another glass of water.

"We can't do much about them or this power cut for now, so we need to make do." Rei said. He hesitated, and then walked over, drawing the curtains so the wolves couldn't be seen.

Scratching could still be heard along with the rough winds. Max reluctantly came out from their hiding place, choosing to sit in front of the fire.

Tyson got up silently walking to the kitchen, he looked around for a while, searching for something.

"Ah there it is." He murmured. There on the table was a small white phone. "Not that I can call yet, because of the power cut." He whined, rolling his eyes.

He glanced at Kai from the door, _'I hope he'll be ok, I don't like seeing him hurt. God I hate this stupid trip and it's my entire fault.'_ He thought scowling.

He was so lost in thought he didn't realise his deadly glare was pointed at Kai. "What did I do to you?" he barked. Tyson shook his head suddenly.

"Wha? Oh sorry Kai, I was thinking. I didn't mean it." Tyson apologised, waving his hands around and shaking his head once again then smiling at his boyfriend.

"I found a phone, but we can't use it yet." Tyson told the bladers, remembering the electricity shortage. "But it's ok there's lots of food and stuff, so were ok for now." He included.

"I'm sure it'll be ok I don't like the wolves though." Max muttered. He was worried about all the bladers, and the situation they were in.

"What if one of us dies? I can't take it here, someone kill meee." The usually hyper blond wailed after ten minutes of silence, shaking Rei.

"Max, no one is dieing. Calm down ok? We will be fine." Kai argued. Max stared for a second then nodded his head guiltily.

"Hey Max lets play a game, to take our mind off things." Tyson told the depressed teen then turned to Kai. "Are you ok?" He asked. Kai replied saying he was fine.

Max's bright smile came back as he and Tyson went to find one, around the house. "You sure your ok Kai? Or are you trying to reassure us?" Rei questioned. "You look worn down to me." He added.

"Well I'm ok for now, I don't feel great though. We need to leave here when we can. I don't like those wolves, besides we need to get home anyway." Kai replied, shrugging it off.

"Yeah, I know. I can try and find the electricity box, to get the power back on?" The neko asked.

"Yeah that might work, let's go." Kai rasped, slowly getting up.

"No way Kai, you're not going. Tyson would kill me, you need to sleep or sit down or something." Rei complained, pushing the duel haired blader back down.

"Rei it's fine. I'm coming weather you like it or not." The duel haired blader argued, getting back up. Rei decided there was nothing he could do since Kai was too stubborn, so let him follow.

They headed towards the basement together, listening as Tyson and Max argued over what colour they wanted to be in their game of chess. "Ty pleeease let me be white?" The blond begged,

putting on his puppy dog eyes. It went on for some time until Tyson sighed then eventually gave in letting the blond be the colour he wanted.

Kai and Rei walked down some steep stairs coming to a basement. Kai turned a torch on, shining it around the large and dusty room. "I can't see an electricity box." He murmured to himself, glancing around.

Rei walked forwards searching for the box "I can't see it either." He whispered, still looking around. Kai spotted something on the far wall "Hey is that a door?" He muttered, jogging over to it.

"Where does that lead?" Rei casually asked. The other teen shrugged then curiously pushed the door halfway open. He suddenly jumped out of his skin, letting out a yelp as a hand grabbed his shoulder in a firm grip.

"Yeish Kai, it's only me. What are you doing down here?" Tyson asked removing his hand.

"Uh… don't do that again! We're looking for the electricity box, go upstairs." He ordered in reply. Tyson rolled his eyes but did as he was told, slamming the door on his way out.

Rei grinned then nudged Kai with his foot to carry on. The duel haired blader pushed the door open fully, revealing some more stairs winding down.

"I'll have a look, wait here." He murmured to Rei, walking down the dark stairs. The neko waited glaring after the boy because he wanted to go down as well, being adventurous.

"Well… it's dark." Kai called up the stairs. Rei rolled his eyes _'no shit.'_ He thought to himself grinning.

When Kai was back next to Rei he explained. "I found the box and turned some switches on; there is only little power, maybe just enough for a call. Let's hurry before it goes off again." Rei nodded then followed the other teen,

going back to Tyson and Max, leaving the doors to swing open as they rushed back. "Quickly, call Mr Dickenson." Kai said, nodding to Tyson. The younger teen did as he was told and dialled the number that Rei called out to him.

"Make it quick." Rei included.

"Hello Mr D? It's Tyson… SAAAVE UUUS PLEEEASE." He whined hysterically making all the others roll their eyes. "We are gonna get eaten, and starve, and freeze, a…" He was cut off as Max punched his arm.

"Ouch… Huh? Ok. Yes. U-huh. Right. Bye." He answered into the phone then hung up. "Mr D said there was another helicopter sent out a while ago because they knew about the storm and had to get us so… weregettingoutofheresoonyes!" He explained.

The others raised their eyebrows in confusion at Tyson's last words. "I said, were getting out of here soon yes!" He repeated slower. Kai grinned then sat on Tyson's lap, kissing him hard.

"Who's winning?" He whispered, pointing to the game, trying to take every ones minds off the trouble they were in. Tyson pointed to himself looking dazed.

"I am." He muttered back. Then it all kicked off, Max thought he was winning but so did Tyson. After ten minutes of Max and Tyson's arguing on who was winning, a light sound was heard.

One that made the all bladers shiver in fright. "It… it sounds like…" Tyson paused.

"Claws dragging on the floor." Kai finished, looking into the darkness of the basement. Max crawled, to sit on the sofa because the back of it was facing the basement so he cloud lean over, and both watch and hide.

Rei and Tyson did the same thing, both kneeling next to the blond. Kai picked up a metal bar, used to prod the fire, and held it up defensively. "I left the doors open." He rasped, his throat suddenly dry.

"You what?" Max whimpered, sinking further down his eyes still peering over the top. They silently waited, the only noise was the howling of the wind outside.

Max squeaked as a pair of eyes leered at them through the darkness. It padded closer until the whole of the wolf could be seen.

Two more of the creatures followed it closely behind, growling and hissing at the boys. _'There's only three.'_ Kai thought to himself, but didn't take note of it. He was more worried about what was going to happen.

"Kai move." Tyson demanded, glaring at the large wolves. There was a lot of staring between Kai and the animals for some time, until one decided to attack, shocking the teen.

It jumped up, launching its self at Kai, but he was quick with his reflexes, and smacked it with the pole making it cry out and land on the floor.

The other dog like animals took a look at it then decided to get involved in the fight. They ambushed Kai together only to be pushed away like the other, but they kept going back.

Kai glanced at an opening between them and ran through, heading upstairs, making sure they followed. "Here doggy doggy." He called evilly, causing them to chase him once again.

Tyson shouted at Kai to be careful and not get bitten or hurt. The three bladers listened in worry as things smashing and more hissing was heard. They heard Kai scream out and curse, then more jumping around which worried Tyson a lot.

Just as they thought they were safe, all thanks to Kai, the window smashed revealing the last wolf. It didn't waste any time and ran towards the three boys, attacking the nearest one.

Tyson cried and dived out the way as he was nearly bitten by the vicious animal. "Take that you big meanie." Max screamed, throwing the chess board at the wolf and hitting it on the head.

It whined and glared at Max, turning to attack him. Tyson ran into the kitchen after whistling and making the wolf turn and follow him instead. He slammed the door shut so it couldn't get back out to harm Max and Rei.

More screams and a lot of shouting and cursing was heard, then screeching from the wolf. It all went silent in the kitchen and Max and Rei thought of the worst.

The door slowly opened, revealing Tyson, drenched in blood, his clothes covered with it. Max started crying and Rei's eyes widened at the sight. "But… none of your clothes are torn." He commented after a while.

"I… know… I… wasn't bitten. I killed it." He replied panting. The two bladers walked to the kitchen and watched as Tyson tore the long knife from the wolf's body.

"I'm going to help my boyfriend now." He stated, running up the stairs and glancing around cautiously. He heard a loud smash coming from what he thought was a bedroom and threw the door open, running in.

"What the hell?" He gasped. Kai had thrown one of the wolves out of the window, which didn't survive, and was trying to fight off two more.

"HEY!" The blunett shouted, waving the knife around like a madman. One of the snarling creatures turned to face Tyson,

hissing at the blader, edging slowly towards him. The young teen stepped back, clutching the knife to his chest, and then bringing it out in front of himself.

Meanwhile Kai had smacked the wolf stalking him, right on the head a few times making it yelp. "Get away." He growled, swiping at it repeatedly, but failing miserably.

By then, Tyson had run out of the room, the wolf following, and bolted downstairs. It was gaining speed and catching up to him. Just as it was about to attack, when Tyson had run into a dead end…

it was suddenly ambushed as Rei pierced its skin with a knife, just how Tyson had done with the previous wolf. It cried out in surprise and pain,

lashing out but not managing to get a hold of anyone. Rei yanked the knife out, thrusting it forwards again, stabbing it once again making it howl and cry even more.

Its thrashing around soon came to a stop as it slowly died. Rei collapsed to the floor, with tear filled eyes, lightly shaking.

"It's ok Rei. It was only self defence; you didn't have any other choice." Max whimpered to the boy, sitting next to him. Tyson nodded then muttered thanks to them both, staring intently up the stairs where Kai was fighting the last one.

No more noises were heard for a while and the blue eyed teen was starting to get worried until another bark was heard, followed by Kai's curses.

He was about to go and help his lover when the blader he loved sprinted down the stairs. "RUN." He shouted, yanking Tyson along by the hand.

"It won't die! It's like some sort of super animal." He panted as they ran. They ended up in the basement, Kai and Rei pushing against the door and using all their weight to keep it shut.

It was hard for them to keep it shut as the wolf kept leaping at it to get it open. It was trying everything it could to get to the bladers, for both revenge for its companions and food.

"Pass me something to jam it." Kai said to Tyson and Max. The two boys began frantically searching for something to help, using the torch Max had grabbed from the side.

"Hey, there's and axe here and some bags of some sort of soil stuff." Max stated. He rushed to Kai and Rei, who were struggling even more and beginning to get more tired and worn out.

Rei took the axe from Max and jammed it between the door knob and the floor, holding it in place. Tyson began taking the bags over to help keep the door shut.

They heard the wolf claw at the door and start hitting it again to get inside. "Uhh, when will we get out of here?" Kai asked, slumping to the floor. Tyson walked to him, dragging his feet, then dropped down to sit next to his lover.

"I hope it will be soon, I'm so hungry and tired." He complained as his stomach growled. The duel haired blader leaned his head on Tyson's shoulder and began falling asleep, to exhausted to do anything else.

Rei and Max had already conked out in another corner of the room, leaving the torch to shine little light over the room.

Tyson shivered as he heard the wolf get even more frustrated. It stopped for a while, making Tyson think it had actually gone away, only to come back with twice as much noise and growls.

The blunett rolled his eyes, shivering a little and eyeing the open door on the opposite side of the room. The eerie darkness made him shiver again; he was scared out of his mind.

He slowly got up, placing Kai's head on the floor and walking over. He slowly and quietly shut the door, pushing the rusty latch across to lock it then walking back to his boyfriend.

He picked Kai's top half back up, replacing the floor with his lap and laying the teen back down. Tyson began stroking Kai's hair, soon falling asleep having nightmares of being torn up by the wolves.

**SF:** Hi everyone. Hope you are still reading, I know it's late hehe O.o sorry for the late update and I will try and update sooner next time ; ) I will explain how the wolves got in the house in the next chapter. Please review and tell me how it is :D thanks!!


End file.
